


Karkitty,we ain't in Kansas anymore...Rose!!!

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: And by all I mean Dave rose jade john Dirk Jake Roxy Jane, Can Town, Fluff, It will be mentioned, M/M, Mellow inner Dave, No gamzee, Potterstuck, Rated for Karkat's Language, They are all on the train, They figured out how to kill him, This is confusing, also beware of karkat rants, everyone turns into first years, he is also kind of not really human, on the outside he speaks in rhymes and stuff, the mayor is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: John somehow teleported all the remaining trolls and the Alpha and beta kids to the Harry Potter world.This will be in alternating POVsThe characters may be a bit OOC, but that is only because I want to bring out the freaking adorabloodthirstiness of Karkat. Oh yeah I also made the Mayor kind of human, he looks and acts the same as when he was on the meteor, but to people of the Harry Potter universe he looks human.





	1. Chapter 1

==>Be Dave Strider

You are Dave Strider, and for the sake of irony you keep your lips sealed and your face straight. Your shades are also kept in a straight fashion, and ironically it's cool.

Now skip the monologue in a cool manor and get on with the story.

==>Be the Dave that is watching the slowly waking faces of three others ironically.

I silently watched Rose as she drifted away from slumber and opened her eyes, "Dave? What ha- wait don't answer that it was a horrendous question, because if I can't remember how would you." I didn't even have time to react before she gave me a grin, but it was gone as soon as it came. "However I find it quite perplexing that somehow we're 12 years old again, on a train and in Black robes. I wonder where we are?" I began to stroke Karkat's sleeping head,and he begins to purr...adorable.

" 'ya know where we are don't 'ya?"

"Why of course Dave were in the wizarding world of Harry Potter." We sat in silence for five minutes, during that time Karkat had curled up even closer to me, it also seems The Mayor woke up. " 'sup mayor." The Mayor just waved his hand in the awesome way he does.

"Mhmf...Ave?" I looked down to notice something that I hadn't before... Karkat's skin isn't grey, it's a peachy pale but he still has the bags under his eyes... And hilariously enough he still has his cute nubby candy corn horns.

"Karki-"

"Excuse me but have any of you seen a chocolate frog?" I turned to the person who so rudely interrupted my dialogue, that I admit I would have gone off the rail on, and it wouldn't have even made complete sense now that I'm really thinking about it, when I noticed who it was. So for the sake of pride I'll let Rose reveal who it is.

"Hermione Granger, part of the golden trio, and the only female of the three, I know your entire life for the next seven or so years like a book." I could tell she wanted to say more with that signature smirk on her face. I let myself succumb to my urdges and spouted the next thing that came to mind, "The movies are also hella cool, though not as cool as me. In fact I'm so cool I need a burning hot furnace right by me to keep others from dying ironically at my feet..."

Hermione's Pov

"...Ironically at my feet..."

What in the bloody hell did I just walk into? I look around the compartment to see four people. They all seemed to be first years, however their physical traits, or what I could see of them, were strange. There were the two blondes that actually seemed to have white hair. The female blonde was most obviously the ones with the brains, and she also had these vivid amethyst eyes. The second blond was male and was now rhyming and humming a tune that went with what he was saying about how amazing he was, admittedly he's kind of cute, and I wonder what's behind the tinted glasses he wears. There's also a kid that looked to be 4 carrying... Are those cans? Well that at least wasn't the strangest thing about the four, there was also the last... human... he had been clinging like a cat to the blond male a second ago, but was now giving him a glare. Though the most peculiar thing about him were the horns, they were kind of nubby.

I watched as the horned one opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the four year old looking child with the cans sat on the blond male and horned ones lap. "Mayor! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE. WHY AREN'T YOU IN CAN TOWN? WAIT WHERE THE FUCKING SHITSTACKS ARE WE, ROSE?" I decided that was my time to leave. I could faintly hear the words 'Jake and Dirk are most likely making out. You're just jealous because you don't know where Kanaya is.' and a ' we should probably go find the others.' you quickly forget your time spent with the odd group and continue with you previous task, finding that darn chocolate frog...


	2. Karkat Screams-Mayor Explores

==> Be the Mayor

You can not be the Mayor as of yet.

==> Be the Laughing Dave Strider

You are now the laughing Dave Strider.

As mentioned you are laughing, maybe going insane, but you don't dwell on that and ignore it. After finishing your laughing fit you look around once more. Karkat looked the same as usual-angry with a twinge of longing (he is also quite surprisingly tanned with his now human skin) , Rose was sitting straight with a tiny flush on her cheeks, after all even if they are all 12 again she had still married Kanaya. Then there was the Mayor who looked completely the same, nothing changed at all. He took a look at everyone through the window and his eyes widened slightly behing his now huge shades.

In the reflection, instead of the Mayor being the black chess piece carapacian, he was now what looked like 4 years old, his skin a pale white, and his fair is black, "Holy fuck..."

"WHAT!" I turned back to Karkat, "Look at the Mayor through the window, I mean he was awesome before but now he's rocking the human look, who ever has looked as adorable and awesome as Mayor ever!? He will wreck this place his almighty-"

"Dave. Dave stop." I obeyed and looked to Rose, even though she had a look of wonderment on her face a little while ago now she just looked worried, which made me grow worried, "What?"

"Dave have you tried your... time powers?"

"Uh no? why would I use my powers? that's stupid, I don't even want to use them anymore remember the whole... dead daves thing..."

"Right of course, well I can't stop mine, and it's overbearing." I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean? Is there like a bunch of futures coming to you begging to be told? or like are you seeing the end of the world and you know how to stop it? oh man are we going to go on all those adventures with the 'golden trio'? I bet you would like that wouldn't you?"

"No it's not that... Remember the girl who walked in here?" she asked

"Yeah the Hermeone right?

"Hermione, but yes, I saw this... aura around her, it was slightly gold, but most of it was this dark midnight blue, with speckles of green mixed in. Honestly it was lovely, but also a bit... frightening, and without even seeing I could remember reading all that she went through in her time over here, I'm scared, are we too going to be caught up in this mess or are we going to die a heroic death as we begin to fight with them in their battle against the dark lord."

"Honestly rose, I've never read any Harry Potter shit, you should ask Roxy for some advice, but If I were to give advice I'd say you're the seer not me, so if you don't want to see then don't look, man I mean don't like blind yourself like Terezi, but like just don't care and move on from... that."

"Mayor?" I finally looked back to Karkat and saw him looking through the Window at the Mayor he looked... surprised.

"Karkat do you think you could take the Mayor and try finding Kanaya, Egderp and the others?" He looked back at me a little pit pissed before his features softened and he sighed. "Fine come on Mayor, while we look maybe we'll find some cans." I smiled at this it was like watching a normal family walking with each other.

"Dave. Snap out of your fantasies, we need a plan of action." I turned to rose, my face falling back into a façade, I guess my reactions from when I was younger come with this body. I grew panicked for a second but then calmed down. "Okay, Rose what should we do."

==> Take a break from Dave and Let's focus on The Mayor

You are now the Mayor. You looked around the isles of compartments there haven't been much cans so far since starting your Trek with the nubby horned human. When you had woken us you felt different, you were still in your gray robes, but now your skin felt a bit fleshy like a human's, at least your fingers were still pointed like talons.

We walked around for a while before I saw a suspicious looking object one the ground, and I dove for it. I landed on the ground with a thud and looked up to see to Humans, A boy with Red hair and another with black, I glared at them. This is now my can.

==>Be black haired boy

You are now Harry Potter, and your confused. A boy at the age of four just walked in, well more like fell. His hands were sharp and black tipped, which was unnerving to say the least, he was also glaring at us holding a tin can to his chest.

"Mayor! WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T JUST TRIP YOURSELF INTO A SPACE, YOU MAKE A SHOW OF IT AND START YELLING! BUT YOU DONT SPEAK SO I GUESS YOU CANT DO THAT... FUCK MY THINKPAN IS OVEDRLOADING!" I flinched away from the loud voice as another steeped into Ron and I's compartment. The boy who stepped in was clearly my age, had a scowl on his face, and had weird little horns, that I think are fake? Also did he just call the little boy Mayor? that is a strange name.

"Um... Excuse me, but well who are you?" The boy stiffened when he heard my voice.

"OH GOG ANOTHER JAKE VOICE. ANYWAY THE NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS, KNIGHT OF BLOOD. NOW WHO ARE YOU?" His voice was still a bit loud but not as much as before, and Karkat Vantas? I wonder if it's a fake name or something either way I told him my name as well, "My name is Harry Potter," I expected a gasp or recognition to flash in his eyes, but instead there was nothing but a snort of amusement.

"POTTER? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? AND I THOUGHT THE LAST NAME EGBERT WAS WEIRD." He rolled his eyes, "C'MON MAYOR LET'S GET BACK TO SEARCHING WE WASTED TO MUCH TIME HERE." Then just like that he left, and I turned to Ron, "Do they usually let four year olds onto the train? Also is it common for muggle borns to not know about me?"

"Uh well... I don't think were supposed to have 4 year olds around, but then again I did see an older man with a white fedora sitting with three girl's, so I guess this year things are different? but the not knowing you part is weird, All student's must know at least the latest history of the 20th century, so it's a bit odd, but I'm sure it's not uncommon."

I was skeptical but I didn't push it and instead asked what a quidditch team was.


	3. A Cherub With no Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance. Enjoy.

==> Be Calliope... nevermind be Roxy, and Console Calliope.

I started to shoosh Calliope as she continued to shake, man what am I supposed to do? We just up and vanished into the train? thingy. I looked at Calliope taking in her uh 'new' appearance; It was almost an exact copy of her troll persona, the only thing is that she no longer has grey or green skin, but fleshy human looking skin. "Callie, shhh. it's okay every-everythins, things going to be fine."

"I-I know that, it's just that I can... feel, emotions. I mean I've always had emotions it's just there's this new foreign one, that reacts so strongly whenever I'm with you. It's just so overwhelming. That's why I decided to cry, to let out some of that emotion, and it's honestly worked quite well so far." I listened to her speak and when she finished I smiled. "I think this new feeling is what you human's called... love. It's beautiful, and yet my heart aches so much, whenever I think of you going away." I smiled again.

"Then let's get exploring! I wonder where we are..." I stumbled as the train we were on came to an abrupt stop, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The voice spoke to another person but I paid no mind, because A) this person was huge and B) this dude is hagrid. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. When I finally got off the train, I was floating over a crowd to see who had yelled out, I floated down softly and stepped onto the narrow path, man was it slippery. I heard a gasp of surprise at my side, and looked at Callie, her mouth was open in what I think was awe? I looked to where she was staring at and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped once again. Damn was that a majestic looking castle-mik-bob.

==> Be Kanaya

I stumbled upon a narrow path, as I lead mr. von... whatever Rose called this salamander, with me. I walked toward two boys, "Excuse me, but have you seen a uh... white haired female, around yeah high, and with the most dazzlingly amethyst eyes the universe has to offer?" The boys turned toward me and their eyes slightly enlarged as they saw me, was it my clothes? I took a peak at them and remembered I now had this black robe draped across from it. "Oh uh, no we're terribly sorry." I frowned but said nothing in return.

"You should hurry and get on to one of the boats, maybe you'll find her their." The one with vibrant orange hair said. "Thank you Mr.?" 

"Oh uh?! My name is Ron, and this is Harry Potter, and you are?"

"My name is Kanaya Maryam, pleasure to meet your acquaintance Sir Ron, and Sir Harry." I then left dragging mr von with me to the nearest boat.

I had waited little more than a minute before a thump resounded beside me making me turn around from shock. As I turned quickly I was surprised to see Karkat, or who seemed to be karkat? "What are you looking at Kanaya? Is there SOMETHING on my face?!" I shook my head. "Karkat, what a um pleasant surprise, have you bumped into anyone else?"

"Yes I've seen Rose Kanaya, man can't you just say it? I mean it's only us, The Mayor and uh... is that John's Salamander daughter?"

"Well it's Rose's vassal, but where Exactly have you seen Rose?"

"Last I saw of her was with Strider, they are probably still talking about timelines, and future shit, and probably freaking out because were in this 'Harry Potter' place." MY eyes twinkled as I heard that name, Then I remembered the encounter with the two boys and gasped, "I met the chosen one from one of Rose's human Witches and wizards book!"

"Oh hush Kanaya, we should be thinking of a way to get out of this place, I have a feeling it's dangerous here..."

==>Kanaya now be the cool kid Dave

==> You are now Dave

"Rose, i'll make sure that nothing is wrong with this timeline, I don't want to accidentally do something wrong, If something is wrong I'll come back to the past or future me will... now" I waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "I'll take that as a 'the timeline is in no danger'." The train we were on had come to a stop after I explained a few things to Rose about Time, since she wanted to know.

"Let's get going Dave, I want to see the Hogwarts castle in all it's glory."

"Of course you do you wizard geek,"

"Oh Mr. Strider please don't start, I can name you a hundred different name's for everything you yourself geeked out on and told me." I shivered, because I knew she would have no problem doing exactly as she had stated, "Let's just get onto you stupid buss to Hogwerts."

"Hogwarts, and lets."

==> Now Dave be Jade freaking out

"Awww, I don't understand we were all just taking a ride around the meteor, and -and now we're here!? Dangit John what did you do?!" I'm stressing out! one minute we're there, at the meteor's living room space, all of us; Me, John, Dave, Rose, Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Jake, Dad Crocker, John's lizard Cassie, Calliope, The Mayor, Karkat, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, even Aradia and Sollux were there! We were watching the first Harry Potter Movie, or at least the somewhat Humans were, and Callie. Then John just says something stupid, touches the screen and now we're here! Well only Mr. Crocker, John, and Jane were with me, which is really a cause for concern.

What if we were the only one's to pass through? "Man, that was actually pretty weird... I wonder if I could do that with anything I want, like ghost busters."

"Oh my GOD! We should NOT! do anything like this anymore! I mean look at us, we look like we're 12 again. This is Horrible." I looked down at myself, I still had my Ruby red slippers and the black and white stockings, but the god tier dress is different and now I'm wearing a unfashionable black robe over it.

"Hey Jade. We should probably get going, the train has stopped." Oh yeah we were one that train going to Hogwarts.

"Then let's get going to Hogwarts."


	4. Sorting Hat and the Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that * means I have something to say about it.  
> *I have a small hook for fishing that looks like Kanaya's horn

==>Be the Narrator

Out on the Hogwarts boats, there was five boats in particular that stood out. The first had two ecto-bioligy siblings, though no one really knew that, with hair that was nearly as white as the Malfoy's, and there they sat with two females, both with a strange set of horns. One of these girls had short hair and red pointed glasses, and if you had a talk with her, you would instantly know that she has a strong sense of justice. The second horned girl of the two, had flowing hair, and a peculiar eye with 7 pupils.

On to the second boat stood another, four... people. In fact it was only 3 people and a single salamander. Their was a female, with an aura of tranquility, but had a fierce undertow, her skin also glowed briefly like a firefly, and out of her two horns one was pointed like a fishing hook*. Then there was the two boys, one, who was on the short side, with a temper that you could smell from a mile away, and had short nubby horns, and a child just the age of four with eyes that looked too old for a kid his supposed age. Then there was the salamander, who, if looked upon, would be deemed peculiar. And she... he? was indeed peculiar.

On the third boat, you would see another two children who had almost Malfoy white hair. The male of the two, had set his face in a poker mask, his eyes hidden by pointed 'anime' styled glasses, and the girl with candy pink eyes who had been clinging to a girl with completely white hair who had an almost unnoticeable green flush to her cheeks. Said girl was mysterious in more ways than one, but why spoil it now? Then there was the last boy, His hair a deep black, and eyes an electric almost glowing grass green. who was filled with nervous energy.

The fourth boat was almost on par with the weirdness of the second talked about ship. All heads had midnight black hair. Three of the people on the boat were children, they all had buckteeth and glasses, In fact they were all related to each other one way or another, Either being the grandpa or grandma, or the sibling, though the wizards around them didn't need to know about that. Then there was the adult, yes an adult, a fully grown male going to a wizarding school for children nearly half his age. He didn't have a robe like the rest, he had on a white suit, and a white fedora to match... he's a bit intimidating.

Now finally the last boat. Unlike the other four, there was only two people in this one. Though like some of the others they had horns. A girl with ram horns and a creepy grin on her face, and a boy with two pointed horns on each side of his head. He had an eye patch over both of his eyes, which would effectively block out his sight, though now he has none. Another secret for another time.

Now then.

==>Be Rose.

I watched with presumably wide eyes and an open mouth, the Hogwarts castle was even more magnificent up close and real. I didn't pay attention to the two girls who had accompanied Dave and I, We happened to stumble upon them as we got off the train. Mt train of thought went back to thinking about the lovely building in front of me; my mind then wandered off thinking of Kanaya, would she realize that this was Hogwarts? I would hope so. Oh how my Heart dwells in anguish with the thought of being apart.

We had finally arrived outside the Great Hall, I knew Terezi, Vriska, and Dave, were all listening even if they pretended not to. After Professor McGonagall had finished with the brief introduction, I hurried Dave along with me to the near front, I tried searching for Kanaya, but I hadn't found her, "Dave, you're pretty tall, try finding Kanaya." He gave me a small stare before shrugging. I was thankful for that, I didn't want to get into a spat until after my mind is cleared of worry over Kanaya(yeah that's never gonna happen).

A minute later Dave slouched down a bit, "I think I saw her horns, c'mon let's go." I let Dave tug me towards the direction he wanted, I'll let him off the hook for now. "Almost there." I didn't reply, he knew my gratitude, as we walked a few more steps, I could see the top of a familiar set of horns and walked a bit faster. Before I even get to see her face, Dave rushed past me with one word tumbling out of his mouth, "Karkat!" Oh how I'll use this against him later on. I continued until we came face to face, and I let a big smile slip onto my face. "You know where we are?" I asked knowingly.

"Of course, we're at Hogwarts, and I met the boy who lived." My eyes widened slightly.

"Don't you mean The-Boy-Who-Lived." I added an emphasis to my words. Before she could retort I spoke up again. "Now let's follow Professor McGonagall inside the Great Hall, according to the books it's even more magnificent then the outside of this castle, also bring along Cassie, Dear." A willed a smirk onto my face.

As we headed inside we met back up with Dave, Karkat, and their Mayor friend. "Again Mayor, I bet that once we get, um situated here, we will build you a new can town, just to your liking, now won't we Rose?" I nodded as affirmation, "I would fly across the world for you, as time as my witness." As the doors to the Great Hall opened I was met with dazzling chandeliers, and a sky view, the shone with a golden light that spread across the room and unto the tables, they looked of mahogany, and were plated spectacularly, and then I remembered that after sorting there would be a feast. I'm afraid to admit that my mouth watered at the mention of real food. 

Another minute had passed when we saw Roxy, Calliope, Jake and Dirk. I waved.

Roxy had been talking non-stop with Calliope, Kanaya, and I. We were talking about the absolute brilliance of this new change of scenery, and how our fanfiction was going to be taken to a whole new level, well everyone but Kanaya (I really need to get her to write it sometime, she writes beautifully)

I was about to interrupt Roxy when she was beginning to give out spoilers to the rest of the Harry Potter movies, when a voice rang out across the room.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter Hat then me,"

My heart sped up, we were getting to the sorting ceremony!

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap then all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting Hat can't see,"

I grew concerned as I heard that part of the song.

"So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking Cap!"

Along with many others, I applauded the hat for it's performance, when it had bowed. Professor McGonagall stepped up with a large piece of scrolled up parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She started calling out names passing by the A's and B's and coming to the C's. "...uh, Calliope!?" I stilled and turned to Roxy seeing her push Calliope to the stage.

==>Be Calliope

I was nervous as I bounded up to the stool and hat, I hadn't even known I would come up. I grabbed the hat silently and sat down before setting it on my white hair, which I'm still getting used to. 'Hmmm, such horrid memories' I froze they could see everything, they could tell everyone! 'Oh hush your sobbing, I won't tell anyone everything here is extremely confidential business, anyways I have just the sort for you'

==> Be the narrator

Ahem, as Calliope had pulled on the hat she had stayed on the stool for a whole minute. The people around the hall were whispering telling each other if she would be a hat-stall. There was also a girl with white hair and pink eyes who had a distinct worried look on he face, a few more second had passed by before the hat shouted out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right cheered for her as she hurried away from the stool and onto the table for a seat. A few more names passed and then they shouted out the name, "Captor, Sollux" Although the last name was unusual, what was even more bizarre, was that he was being escorted to the sorting hat, by a girl with long dark hair and painted red-lips that seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile. Everyone held their breath as the boy Sollux put on the hat, it stayed on for a few minutes before the words, 'Slytherin' rang out. The girl immediately held him as he took off the hat, and she tugged him along as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

A few more names passed, and then another name rang out, "Crocker, Jane!"

A girl with short black hair came forward, and placed the hat on her head, but she still seemed nervous, a few second later the words 'Gryffindor' came tumbling out of the Sorting Hat. The girl paced herself down towards the table she saw all the other children who were sorted into Gryffindor were seated. 

Near the back of the room we see a man with a white fedora slipping out and into the halls.

It took a while longer before they got to the D's and then the F's and finally the E's. The name "Egbert, John." was called out, and out of nowhere an excitable boy with a dorky grin came out of the crowd, he looked like the girl with the last name Crocker, people in the crowd thought that maybe they were cousins.

Before the hat was even fully of his head it screamed out Gryffindor causing John to blink before he set it down, and ran to join Jane. People supposed that they truly were cousins, oh how they were wrong.

A few more name's had been called, one a handsome boy by the name of Jake English who got sorted into Hufflepuff, A girl named Hermione who was sorted into Gryffindor, and another girl by the name of Jade Harley who had become a Gryffindor.

When the Hat finally called out, "Lalonde, Rose." There had been a squeal followed by a curt cough. A girl with almost white hair walked toward the hat, and placed it upon her head.

==> Be rose

As I sat down on the stool I thought of all I could learn while I was here,(I could learn real magic!) 'it's not as though you would need it now would you Ms. Seer of Light?' I raised an eyebrow, (oh? so you think I don't need to learn any magic? Well I certainly want to learn, just think of all the possibilities!) the hat almost seemed to chuckle before it shouted out what I knew it would.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I heard the table cheer as I strode toward it. After my name had been called, Roxy was up, and she made it into Gryffindor, lucky, she got to at least sit with The-One-Who-Lived. After wallowing slightly(though I would never admit it), Kanaya had been called up, I could tell she was breaking hearts already, by the gasps of admiration thrown her way by many people of all tables. She was a hat stall, the hat was probably trying to choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It seemed to sigh (the hat that is) as if it lost a battle, before shouting, "Ravenclaw!" My smirk grew as Kanaya stalked toward me with her long legs, and sat down beside me. We sat silently before the Mayor's name came up, well name's actually.

"Mayor, Villein Warweary, Vassal Wizardly, Vindicator Wastelandic!"

==>Be the Narrator once again.

Everyone in the Great Hall was a little winded after the person's name was finished, so many W's and V's! It took a while before a boy that looked to be 4 came upon the seat, leaving everyone even more dumbfounded. Thoughts like 'they let a little kid attend this school' and 'isn't he a little young' were swirling through their brains. The hat spoke aloud as it talked to the boy, "Hmm, to watch this unfold before you, it must have been horrific," the kid gave a nod, "and creating a resistance all by yourself, and leading them? absolutely brave. Hmm, yes indeed, GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was in silence except for two boys, one who looked like a Malfoy with peculiar eyewear, and a short boy with nubby horns and unruly hair.

After a few more name's the girl who had helped the blind boy onto the stool was called out again by the name of Aradia Megido, she had then been placed in Hufflepuff, and asked Professor McGonagall if she could stay with Mr. Captor, and with a bit of arguing had won. 

The group of first years had quickly forgotten about it as the name Harry Potter had been called out, he too was a hat stall and after a few minutes the hat called out Gryffindor making the table erupt in cheer. Afterwards another Gryffindor named Terezi Pyrope had appeared, and they once again cheered although a bit more quietly when she licked at the face of someone near her.

The name Vriska Serket, was called and was then sent to Slytherin table, they as well as Terezi (to the confusion of many) had cheered.

Soon afterwards the first Strider was introduced, he had walked up to the hat with confidence, his eyes completely covered, and face showing no emotion. Many thought he was going to be Slytherin, he was most certainly mysterious, with his emotionless face, and slightly cocky walk. They were silently surprised when he was a hat stall. As if arguing the hat was growing irritated but Strider showed nothing and then finally the hat let out the words everyone had been waiting for.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The reactions were all different from the tables, the Ravenclaws were fine with it, Gryffindors a bit disappointed, Slytherin mildly confused, and slightly disappointed, and the Hufflepuffs completely flabbergasted. Yet still, this 'Dave Strider' had not let a thing slip past his face.

When the other Strider was introduced, everyone was surprised, there was another boy with the same impenetrable façade? The crowd had expected another hat stall, but were instead surprised when they called out Gryffindor immediately. The Gryffindor's were ecstatic with this revelation.

The T's and U's had passed by quickly before finally it called out the name Karkat Vantas, the boy in particular hurried up to the hat, and as it was placed onto his head, it called out Gryffindor immediately afterwards. Their was claps all around, as the boy sat next to the Mayor, as everyone is now calling him.

More names had past before another Gryfindor had been chosen, A red head by the name of Ron Weasley.

==>Be Rose again.

I watched as they finished the list and sat up straighter, as THE Albus Dumbledore, went up to speak, "Welcome!" He started and I almost fainted right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot on this didn't I? Oh well, hope you enjoyed, it was bit rushed. A lot of Rose this chapter huh? I just love righting her, she relates to me a lot.


	5. Of Getting Rooms and Flying Sticks part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of 2 of the chapter.

==> Be the Narrator 

The sight above the Great Hall, was amazing to say the least. Kids from all houses had watered mouths, and ravenous eyes that searched around. Though one in particular had a few things to say.

The girl's mouth had been watering herself, and she was eating as if she were royalty. (She was much higher, technically being a god) She had speaking with a girl who was tall, polite, curious, and a tad self-conscious of all the stares her horns were getting. Though that didn't mean much, a buy by the name of Harry Potter had much more attention drawn to him. I would have died of embarrassment long age if I was him. Anyway, the girl, her hair a platinum blonde, had many questions, she was sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason, but they weren't technical like most of these other Ravenclaw students probably had in mind, she had been thinking about how they got there, She had been thinking so hard that she even lost most of her appetite.

Before putting her thoughts to rest as well as her hunger, she grabbed a bagel, although no one really knew, she was glad to have real food again.

==>Be the girl with a Bagel

Oh how I love thee Bagel, for you are my new heart, and joy. "Now in you go." I took a bight out of it, man was it good. I looked over to Kanaya, I could tell something was a bit off about her, "Kanaya, hey are you bothered by something? Are you still a rainbow drinker?" My thoughts went to the worst, since all of this had happened I hadn't been thinking about any of our personal needs, "I have a feeling I am still one, but I'm not too worried about that I just, wonder... how does 'real' human food taste?" Her question was genuine enough, but I had an inkling suspicion she was hiding something.

"I'm not that good at describing food honestly, I think my taste buds are still the same, as when I was 21, my drinking habit dulled them." I felt a rustle next to my hand and felt her's squeeze mine lightly.

==>Be John

Oh man, this is amazing, like look at all the ghosts flying around. There was this one almost headless dude, and a girl who had really fancy clothing. I heard a small slam and I looked up to meet Karkat's eyes he looked fuming. "Why is Dave, the 'cool kid' sitting with a bunch of weak nubs?!" I shushed him, He glared.

"Karkat. Your just jealous that you won't get to snuggle up to Dave anymore now that you can no longer go to his class." My response got him even more angry, before he calmed down when the Mayor put a hand on his head. When I saw the mayor walking up to the sorting hat I didn't have my glasses on, so I saw him how the sburb/sgrub group saw him as, a tiny carapacian. Though now that I had my glasses on all I saw was a four year old sort of petting Karkat... It was weird. 

I had finished eating after Karkat, he's a fast eater, and was now tugging the back of his shirt to follow this guy to the rooms, this was the part we had stopped at in the movie when we were transported here. I had caught up to Dirk and Terezi and walked with them. Then Terezi left to go to the girl side, and I was left with awkward silence filling the space between us.

==> Be Kanaya

I walked with Rose hand in hand, as we walked with pride to the Ravenclaw 'commonroom' as rose had commented. My head has been whirling around the prospect of real magicks. I wonder if game powers are transferred here as well. I shivered at the thought of it.

"Kanaya, darling. It'll be alright, if you have an urge for needing a 'drink' I'll be sure to ask all the others to share some of their blood. My heart goes out to you, for your future is blindingly perfect. Also I wonder if you would take kindly to drink unicorn blood?" Although her concern was for something else entirely my, what humans would call anxiety, seemed to deplete yet increase. Although to be sure I asked her a question.

"Can you still... See?" My voice was low and quite frankly pitiable as I said this. I turned my head to fully face Rose, and her expression was frightening. Her eyes held a vacantness and her overall emotions seemed to be gone, "Yes, I can still see. I've seen so many dark futures that yours is a relief. It's so bright, and from what I glimpsed from all the others, theirs are all as equally bright, but yours brings me such happiness." I consoled her as much as I could as Rose wept silently. No one had noticed, and to let Rose keep her image of serenity, I intended to keep it that way.

==> Now Kanaya, end your inner dialogue and become Dave

"I have been informed that some students don't have the necessary books, or wands, required to learn here. Of course if you have a replacement for your wand, I wouldn't worry to much just please bring it up right now." I rolled my eyes and turned to Calliope who had been walking along with Jake, oh this will be interesting, from what I heard from Rose, Calliope was an on and off again fanatic for magic.

"Right? well Mr. Instructor This is my wand." I'm impressed that she actually got one out, I thought she only had a gun?

"That's a very nice wand, what IS it made out of?" If my facial muscles could work I would have been breaking out in a full grin. I'm sure of it. Jake also seemed to be on the verge of laughing, and all the other little kids looked at her like she was about to pop a golden egg out her ass.

"It's made out of my JuJu magic and the unshed tears of my brother." That surprised them, but I'm pretty sure the comment about it being made from her Juju magic might be true, and if it worked the same as the /both/ of their Jujus than I should probably warn them never to lick it.

Now to scare them even more, "I also have a replacement for a wand, I work much better with this," I searched my syladex for it, and pulled out the legendary shit sword Caledfwlch. I could practically feel all the kids around my flinch, except for a select few, and oh wow my face actually responded to my emotions this time, Ain't that cool.

"Uhm, you're name is?"

"Dave Strider, Knight of Time, Boyf-" Goddammit Jake, don't stop me on- oh wait, yeah this is the 19 somethings, most likely more judgemental than the 2000s.

"Oh, well this is Dave, I'm Jake English by the way, it's been lovely, but we really should get to the introduction to our dorms, should we not good champ?" Right Jake, was a fucking gentlemen in everything he did, even when he's being drowned in self doubt. Also everyone behind Jake greatly appreciated it, well at least most girl and few boys did, he had taken off his robe, and still these loose pants did nothing to stop Jake's ass. Thought since I've spent years, watching some of Jake's commercials, that almost always showed his butt in shorts, I've become immune to his buttly wiles. 

==> Now be the Pirate

...

==> FINE! Be Vriska the most awesome Pirate to ever Pirate.

Good.

==>JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!

Your head buzzed lightly, and you sighed in annoyance. What did you do to deserve being separated from your Moirail? Even Karkat was separated from both his Moirail and Matesprit, but I don't think he minds Kanaya being away, she's with her Matesprit after all. At least I'm with the elites, or what I assume to be the elites, anyways I wont talk to them, according to Terezi, she got from John that, they all end up serving an asshole who wants to become immortal, No thank you. I've had enough with Imperial Bitch, and Lord Fucker, and I don't need to even be involved in this war. Unluckily, gogdamit seriously! my aspect is light I'm supposed to take in that luck I'm the thief of it!, a bunch of these assholes were staring at my horns and my eye, just mind your own damn business.

Seriously what the hell is up with these people? They gave me books that I 'needed', and told me they would bring over a wand for me.

...I seriously just want Terezi here.

==>Now be Kanaya

They had already taken us to our, uh 'dorms'. At the very least they had grouped up Rose, and I together. That of which I am extremely grateful for. What I despise however, is having to share a room with, Harriet whatever, and Jas-Jassy? I don't know, they left Rose and I to our own advises, shortly after introducing themselves.

I wonder how Karkat is doing? Probably horribly, being separated from your Kismesis/Matesprit? Whoever knows with those two, even Karkat doesn't know himself. I wonder whatever will happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me know.


End file.
